Fill the void
by Shaded.black
Summary: Regina has a void that she needs filling. She's finally found a way to fill it. One-Shot. *Femslash


"Another day as the mayor, how appealing." Regina muttered to herself sardonically.

She had been mayor of StoryBrooke for over two decades, and to be honest, she was bored out of her mind with the job.

All the towns people adored her, worshipped her, hung on to every word she spoke. She felt like God, and she hated every moment of it.

When she cast the curse, she thought she would feel exhilarated, intoxicated, happy even. She felt no such thing. She would've even settled for contentment, but she couldn't even find that within herself.

She felt alone, isolated, like it was her against the world. As if nothing changed within these twenty five years.

 _Why wasn't she happy? Why wasn't this what she wanted? Why isn't she tickled pink at the overzealousness of the town trying to gain her approval?_

These were among the countless questions she asked herself everyday.

"Good morning, Madam. Your 11 AM appointment is here to see you." Her secretary said, peeking her head inside the queens office.

"Send her in please." Regina said non-chalantly.

"Yes, ma'am. Might I add, you look beautiful today."

"Yes, I know. You tell me that everyday, Ruby. Thank you, you may excuse yourself." The brunette said with a wave.

 _Everyday it's the same ole thing. 'You look beautiful', 'your hair looks stunning', 'you're the best mayor in the whole world.' The same exact things, said every single day. This was not what I wanted, or was it? I did want to be envied by all, worshipped even, but when will this void be filled?_

"Hello, Madam Mayor, you wanted to see me?" The voice of Mary Margarette called out, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes, I did."

"You look amazing today Madam."

"Thank you." Regina replied, rolling her eyes. _Every_ _damn_ _day_ she scolded herself.

"So, what does your highness want with me?" Mary Margaret said with a giggle.

"It's simple. I want you to go home, get pretty, and head out on the town with me."

"With all do respect, your-excellency, you want _me,_ to go out with _you?"_ She asked, blushing _._

 _"_ Yes, why not?" Regina asked with a raised brow.

"Oh, I meant no offense, please, Madam Mayor. I just meant that you're just so amazing, and brilliant, I simply can't match your finesse." She replied quickly.

"Well, be that as it may, you will do as you're instructed Mary, and you will be ready by 5."

"Yes, ma'am. Will that be all for now?" She said through rosey red cheeks.

"Yes, you are dismissed." She said waving her wrist towards the door.

 _Why did I just ask her to go to the bar with me tonight? Am I really that desperate? All she's going to do, is compliment me all damn night. I can already tell, I'm going to be bored._

She gets home around four and searches her wardrobe for something she hasn't worn already. She finds a gorgeous, skin-tight, black dress, with shear nylons, and simple black pumps. She rolled her eyes, as she asked the mirror how she looked.

"Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, whose the fairest of them all?"

"Why, you of course, your majesty. You're looking beautiful as always. Your hair is divine. Your face imitates perfection. You will always be the fairest of them all." The mirror boasted.

 _Damnit, for once can the mirror tell me I have a hair out of place? That I'm not the fairest of them all. That someone has popped in, out of no where, and has taken strorybrooke by surprise with their unsurpassed beauty? No. Of course not, because that's not what she asked for when she enacted the curse. But whatever, she asked for it, so she got it. No sense in harping about it._ She thinks, grabbing her purse and walking out the door.

"My queen, you're looking stunning as usual." Mary Margaret says, getting into her car.

"Yes, Mary, I know." She said, catching herself before rolling her eyes.

"Where are we headed your gorgeousness?"

"We were going to go to the outskirts of town, but I think I have a different plan for tonight." Regina said, thinking spontaneously, for the first time in a long time.

"Well, whatever you decide, I'm sure it'll be fantastic." Mary Margaret said blushing.

 _This woman worships me, oh how I should be enjoying this. But I'm not, why am I not, is the question. Isn't this what I have wanted my whole life? She's the reason I cast the curse in the first place, isn't she? Why am I not basking in her praise? This damned void. Why can't this void be filled?_ She thinks dejectedly.

She drives back to her place and invites Mary Margaret inside.

" _Me_ inside _your_ house? It will be an honour, my queen." She says with full admiration.

 _This woman's compliments are making me nauseous, I am going to need her to shut up._ She thinks, offering her a glass of cider.

As Mary Margaret sipped the cider, Regina got an idea. An idea on how to she might be able to fill the void.

 _But will she go for it? What am I even thinking, of course she will. She will do anything I want, because I made that so._

"More cider, Mary?"

"Yes, please, it's very tasty. By the way, your house is so amazing. It's perfect. Like you ma'am. You have exquisite taste." She replied.

"Let me give you the grand tour, since you like it so much." Regina replied, handing her another glass of cider.

"This is the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, the vestibule, the long hallway, the spare bathroom, and the spiral staircase." She starts, sipping on her own glass of cider.

"Beautiful, just beautiful." Mary Margaret said with admiration.

"And up here we have two spare bedrooms, another long hallway, Henry's old room, the main bathroom, and my room." Regina adds, ascending the stairs.

"I'm at a loss for words, your highness, your house is so huge, so beautiful, so elegant. Completely fit for a queen, so perfect for you, Madam."

"Let me show you my bedroom, it's even more elegant." She says, opening the door and following Mary Margaret inside.

"You were right. But of course you were right, you're always right, I just mean th—" she gets cut off by lips connecting with her own.

 _Nice and sweet, delicate and soft, who would've known how nice these lips were? She's not backing off, she hasn't pushed me away, I think she's enjoying it. What the hell is this I'm feeling? Could it be contempt? Is that what I've been missing all these years?_

 _"_ Did you like that?" She asked aloud, breaking the kiss.

"Yeah, th-that was nice. Your lips-your lips are nice." A flushed Mary Margaret said.

 _My heart is racing, why is my heart beating so fast? I haven't felt this much excitement since I commenced the curse. She's blushing, how adorable is that? I don't feel alone , or annoyed right now. This feels right. Something inside of me, likes this. I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner..._

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Would you like to spend the night?" Regina questioned, direly awaiting a response.

"Yes, I would love to spend the night."

"I'm glad to hear that." Regina says with a smile, taking both their glasses and setting them on the bed side table.

"Are you sure about this, Mary?" She asked, leaving tiny kisses down her neck.

"Ye..yes, I..I'm sure." She said, eyes rolled back in ecstasy.

"Well, if you're sure." Regina says smirking, turning off the lamp beside the bed.


End file.
